Zanessa's weekend at the Efron's
by zan.forever
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are going away for the weekend. They're going to visit Zac's parents in San Luis Obispo. Vanessa is kinda nervous, cause she has never spend and entire weekend with his family. Rated M cause of some sexual contact in some of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Zac and Vanessa are in Zac's car, on their way to Zac's hometown, San Lois Obispo. They were going to stay there for the weekend.  
Vanessa is quite nervous; she has never spent a whole weekend alone with just his family before.

They parked by the house, and Zac looked carefully at Vanessa. He could see it in her eyes, how she felt. He tried to think of something to say to make her less nervous.

"You know, they adore you!" Zac said reassuringly to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Ok, I know, let's go!" said Vanessa and smiled at him.  
She knew it meant a lot to Zac having her with him on this trip.

They both went out of the car and started walking towards the house.  
Before they reached the house the door flew up and Starla stood there.

"Welcome! Zac, my boy, I've missed you so much!" She said and hugged him. Then she turned to Vanessa. "My dear, I was so glad when Zac here told me you were coming with him!". She hugged Vanessa and then led them into the house. "Are you hungry? I have prepared some food."  
"Thanks" they both said at the same time. Looked at each other and smiled. Zac wanted to kiss Vanessa passionate at that moment, but with his mom in the same room he resisted it.

They sat down at the table and started to eat. Starla had prepared some lovely sandwiches.  
While they were eating, Dylan came into the kitchen.  
"Hey Zanessa" he said with a smile.  
"What?" Zac choked on his food. Vanessa blushed and looked down.  
"Well, that's what everybody's calling you guys these days. " Dylan said and sat down at the kitchen table with them. "It's so much easier. Instead of saying: 'Hey Zac' and then 'Hey Vanessa'; you can just say it once with your couple-name.  
"If you feel it takes to much of you're precious time saying 'hey' to us, you could just drop the whole thing" Zac said in a tone that was more annoyed than he meant to be.  
"Sorry, man." He said and took a sandwich.

After the food Zac, Vanessa, Dylan and one of his friends decided to watch a movie.  
It took them 20 minutes to decide what movie. They ended up with "10 things I hate about you".  
Dylan sat down in one of the chairs and his friend in the other. It was only the couch left for Zac and Vanessa, they did not complain about it.  
Vanessa leaned her head against Zac's chest and he kissed her hair. It was so soft, he loved her hair.

In the middle of the movie Vanessa turned her head up towards Zac's, and they came so close. Their lips almost touched. Zac looked at Dylan and his friend. They were staring at the TV screen. He took a chance and kissed Vanessa. It started out with just a little French kisses, but it didn't take them long before they kissed more and more passionate and totally forgot they were in Zac's parents' living-room. Suddenly they heard a cough and looked up and realized Dylan and his friend's eyes were not on the TV screen anymore.  
"Get a room" he said. His friends looked kinda embarrassed and just pretended to look at the movie again.  
"Sorry, bro, but I guess you haven't been in love yet" Zac said with a teasing voice.  
At that moment their father, David,walked into the room.  


"Hey Zac! Hey Vanessa! So, what are you boys arguing about already?" he asked.  
Dylan opened his month to answer, but Zac was too fast for him.  
"Nothing dad, just some silly stuff. How are you?"

After chatting from a little while Zac and Vanessa realized they were very tired. They had gotten up very early today, because they had to go to a meeting and then drive all the way to San Luis Opisbo.  
"Guys, we are really tired. If it ok if we just make this an early night and talk more tomorrow?" Zac asked.  
Dylan and his friend exchanged looks.  
"Sure. You know where your room is, honey" Starla said and smiled.  
"Wait! They're allowed to sleep in the same room? As far as I'm informed; Zac only have one bed in his room" Dylan asked his mother surprised.  
Vanessa blushed and looked down; she really didn't want to be here, while Zac's family was having this conversation.  
"Your brother is four years older then you, Dylan" David said.  
"Whatever" Dylan said and continued looking at the movie, which still wasn't finished.

Zac and Vanessa said goodnight to everyone and walked upstairs.  
When they got into Zac's room, Zac turned on the lights.  
Vanessa just stood there, her eyes wandering around the room. She had never been in his room before. It was different from what she had expected. But she liked it, she enjoyed being in this room. It made her feel relaxed.  
"Zac, you don't have a double-bed" she said when noticing it. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" "Don't be silly. It big enough for both of us" he said in a teasing voice.

They both used some time unpacking their stuff. Zac finished before Vanessa. He undressed and jumped into the bad. He just looked at Vanessa unpacking.  
Some minutes later she was done, and she realized Zac was looking at her.  
"Whatcha looking at?" she asked smiling.  
"My beautiful girlfriend" he said and gave her a signal to make her come to the bed.  
She undressed and went to him.  
He kissed her and started touching her. She still had her bra on, and he tried to unzip it.  
"Zac, your parents are in the next room, and you don't have a locker on your door. I really don't think this is one of your bright ideas" she said while escaping his kisses.  
"Relax, we can be real quiet" he tried, but he knew he was going to lose this battle.  
"Maybe tomorrow, Efron. But I am really tired. Honestly." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
Zac just kissed her and pulled her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. I forgot to write this at the first chapter. Lol**

**This is my first fanfiction story I have ever written. So please let me know if you like or dislike it )**

**Chapter 2**

Vanessa woke up early the next morning. It took her a few seconds before she realized she was in Zac's room. It made her happy. She started to think about all the time he had spend here as a child. She looked over at the desk in the corner. At that desk, Zac probably had sat hours doing homework during his school years.  
"Good morning beautiful" Zac suddenly whispered into her ear. Vanessa had not noticed him waking up.  
He kissed her softly. "How are you today?" He asked her.  
"Great, now that you're awake" she answered and kissed his neck. She wasn't planning on it, but she continued kissing him all the way down to his chest. Her knowledge of Zac's parents sleeping in the next room flew from her mind.  
Now it was Zac's turn. He started kissing her all the way down to her stomach.  
Vanessa started moaning softly.  
Fifteen minutes later they just lied beside each other, heavy breathed.  
"I really hope nobody heard us" Vanessa said. It would be so embarrassing.  
"No, no. We were quiet. Trust me" he said, trying to convince himself as much convincing as her.

They walked down to the kitchen some minutes later.  
"Good morning" they both said to the rest of the family eating breakfast together.  
"We didn't mean to start eating without you guys, but we didn't want to disturb you." Starla said with a smile.  
"That's ok, mom." Zac said while he and Vanessa sat down at the table.

"The food tasted lovely, Mrs. Efron" Vanessa said.  
"Thank you, Vanessa, and you can call me Starla" Starla said and smiled.  
Zac looked from his mother to his girlfriend. Something was up. They talked like it was the first time they met each other. Maybe his mother had heard him and Vanessa earlier?  
"So.. What are the plans for today?" Zac said, just to break the silence.  
"Why don't you and Dylan take Vanessa out and show her around the area?" David asked.  
"Because I would just _love_ to spend my whole Saturday with them" Dylan said sarcastic.  
"You don't need to come. We can manage alone" Zac said to his brother.  
"Oh, we all know that is a fact" he answered.  
Did they hear us? Vanessa thought to herself.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Zac said.  
"Boys, calm down!" Starla said. "Dylan, what does it take for you to be nice to your brother for one minute?"  
"Well, you know, it's not so fun for me being the third wheel. The two lovebirds, can't keep the hands off each other for ten minutes! Seriously!" Dylan said in a pitiful voice, trying to make his mother feel sorry for him.  
"That is so not true!" Zac said.

Half an hour later Vanessa, Zac and Dylan was outside the house. Walking.  


Vanessa didn't really know Dylan, so this was going to be fun. She loved getting to know new people, and Zac's brother was really one person she wanted to come along with.

After only 10 minutes, Zac meet some friends and started talking with them.  
"Wanna go get some ice-cream?" Dylan asked Vanessa, because he knew Zac wasn't going to end this conversation soon.  
"Sure" Vanessa answered.

They walked in silence. Vanessa didn't know what to say. Finally Dylan broke the awkwardness.  
"So, how's L.A life?" he randomly asked.  
"Oh, you know, hectic. Lots of people everywhere. But it's fun, love it."  
"Sounds cool"  
The rest of the way they walked in silence.

When they got home some hours later, they were in a very good mood. They all had become friends, and it had turned out Vanessa and Dylan had kinda similar music taste.  
They all came laughing into the living room, where David and Starla sat and watched TV.  
"You all seem in a much better mood" Starla said and smiled. "The dinner is ready in 20 minutes"

The three of them walked upstairs. Dylan got a call from one of his friends and disappeared into his room. Vanessa followed Zac into his.  
Zac pulled her close to him and kissed her. The kiss became more passionately and Zac continued to kiss down Vanessa's neck. She started to moan slowly and Zac continued further down. Just that second Dylan walked into the room.  
"Oh, sorry!" he said just standing there. Like he didn't knew if he should just go or stay. He realized how stupid it just seemed and said "Dinner is ready" and went downstairs.

Some minutes later they all sat around the eating table. Nobody said anything.  
"I don't understand" Starla started. "When you guys came home, you were all so chatty and glad, now I'm starting to wonder if I was dreaming"  
Nobody answered.  
"Did something happen?" she continued, looking from Dylan to Zac.  
"Relax mom, everything is ok. Nothing happened. Can we just leave it?" Zac said.  
"Sure" Starla said confused of her son's reaction.

Later that night when Zac and Vanessa had escaped into Zac's room, they burst out in laughter.  
"That was _awkward_ "Vanessa said.  
Zac's responded by kissing her. This time he was going to finish, and not be interrupted by his brother.  
He lifted Vanessa up, and she started to giggle. He run over to the bed and continued to kiss her. He wasn't in a hurry, so he undressed her with one piece of clothing at a time.  
She smiled up at him, happy to have someone like him standing over her and loving her as much as Zac loved her.  
When Zac was done undressing her, he quickly undressed himself.  
They just lied there kissing for some minutes, before they wanted to go to the _next step_.

After they were done they started listening. They could hear some music.  
"That was weird" Zac said "My parents never approve of that loud music in the house"  
"Maybe they have changed the rules since you moved out" Vanessa said.  


"Yeah, maybe... If not _we_ were that loud, that they turned up the music, so they didn't have to listen to us"  
For some seconds they just stared at each other.  
This was actually the only reason Zac could think of that would make them listen to that loud music. He knew how they always hated loud music. When he was a teenager, he had stopped counting the times they had told him to turn down the music. So he knew _something_ was up now.

"Well, we have to find out tomorrow. Because I'm not going down there now." He said.  
"I'm tired too" Vanessa said  
Zac pulled Vanessa close to him, and they both fell asleep some minutes later, still naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this fanfiction is about one weekend, this is the last chapter!**

**I hope you like the last chapter******

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I will maybe start writing another story soon.**

**Chapter 3**

When they woke up the next morning, they had forgotten all about the music last night.  
They had to drive all the way to L.A today, so they got up kinda early.  
"I'm so tired, Zac" Vanessa complained while brushing her hair.  
Zac looked over at her, to see her tired face. He thought for a moment about it before he said "You know, I am really tired now too. It wouldn't be smart of me to drive, if I'm this tired. Let's get some more sleep, shall we?"  
He didn't need to ask Vanessa twice. He almost run towards the bed, and he followed.

When they woke up, it was almost noon.  
"Fuck!" Zac swore. "Vanessa! We are so late! Get up."  
Vanessa yawned and opened her eyes.  
They got up and finished their packing.  
When they got downstairs, Dylan was watching TV and the parents were at the kitchen talking.  
Zac and Vanessa decided to carry their things to the car, and then eat.

When they were done and got into the kitchen, Dylan was there too.  
Zac yawed and told Vanessa to find a seat while he would make her some food.  
"Somebody stayed up late last night, I see" Dylan said.  
Zac didn't answer.  
"Did you have fun last night?" he continued. David and Starla stopped talking and started listening to their sons' conversation.  
"Always" Zac answered. He was wondering what Dylan was talking about. Then it all popped into his head again. _The loud music. _He looked over at Vanessa, but she was busy texting somebody and was obviously not listening to the conversation.  
"Yeah, that's kinda obvious sometimes" Dylan said.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Zac responded.  
"Um, well, shouldn't you know that best yourself, bro?" Dylan said, now smiling.  
"Well, even if I did, I'm not discussing it with you" Zac said to end this conversation.  
Luckily for Zac, Vanessa looked up from her phone and said "How is my food going, Zac?"

When they were done eating Vanessa went upstairs, because she remembered she had forgotten something.  
David approach Zac, who was waiting for Vanessa, and asked "Can I speak with you for a moment before you head off?"  
"Sure" he said and followed his father into the living room.  
"I know you already know all this, but I just have to say it. I feel it's my duty as a dad" he started. 

"You and Vanessa have dated for a couple of years now. I know you love her, I can see that when I look in your eyes. But…" He continued.  
Zac knew what his father was going at, but knowing his father as well as he did, he didn't interrupt him.  
David continued again, trying to find the right words "You have to be careful. Use protection. As much as you love her, you two are not ready to become parents yet".  
Zac was a little surprised. He had expected something like this, but not like this  
"Dad, I know all this. I am twenty years old, you know" He said.  
David looked at his son, and took a deep breath.  
"I know, son. I just can't seem to let go of you. I guess, I have to talk to Dylan about this stuff now" He said and smiled.  
Zac started to laugh, and said "I guess so, dad"  
He stood up, ready to leave the living room when David added the comment to the conversation he had feared; "but next time, please remember to be a little more quiet"  
Zac just nodded and looked at his feet. Even though he was twenty years old; his father could still embarrass him with just those small comments.

When they walked out of the living room, Vanessa was talking to Starla and Dylan. They all turned their hears towards the living room entrance and Starla asked what they had been up to  
"Oh, we just sorted something out" David said and smiled.  
Zac started laughing again and said "Be prepared, Dylan"  
"What?" Dylan responded confused "Prepared for what?"  
"Oh, I think you will know soon enough" Zac answered.

Zac and Vanessa hugged everyone and said goodbye to everyone.  
When they got into the car Vanessa asked "What did you talk to your father about?".  
"Let's just say it like this; the music last night was that load because of us" he said and smiled at her.  
"Oh," was all she answered.  
He kissed her on the lips and smiled. She had this funny expression in her face, one of her many expressions.

On the way to Los Angeles they talked about the weeks ahead of them. But after some hours Vanessa fell asleep and didn't wake up until Zac parked his car in front of the Hudgens' house.  
"Where are we?" A confused and tired Vanessa asked.  
"You're home, babe." He answered her and kissed her on the creek.

He helped her carry her baggage in the house.  
"How was the trip?" Gina asked when they entered the living room.  
"It was great" Vanessa answered and gave her mother a hug. Zac also hugged her and thanked her for allowing Vanessa to come with him on this trip. He always thanked Gina for things like this. He thanked her when she allowed Vanessa to come on the Hawaii trip too. That was one of the qualities Gina loved about Zac. He was always very polite and honest, she could not have wished for a better boyfriend for her oldest daughter.

"Look! The almost newly married couple is back!" Stella said.  
Nobody had noticing her coming into the room.  


"What the fuck, Stella? That's not even possible, being almost newly married. Or, ok maybe it's possible, but then you have to be engaged!" Vanessa said.  
"So you two aren't engaged?" Stella continued. She only said this to get Vanessa embarrassed and angry. She loved to teas her older sister.  
"God Stella!"Vanessa started but Gina cut her off.  
"Stop it girls. Stella, stop teasing your sister, and Vanessa stop screaming at her! It was only a joke" Gina said.  
Zac just laughed.

Twenty minutes later Zac said he had to go home and said goodbye to everyone.

When he got into his apartment he sat down at the couch and thought about all that had happened this weekend. Everything had happened so fast!  
He had been planning this weekend in his head for weeks, but it had turned out totally different.  
But then again; that's what life is: unpredictable.


End file.
